(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a curable composition comprising a specific aromatic dibasic acid having an ethylenically unsaturated group, such as 4-methacryloxyethyltrimellitate or its anhydride, an ethylenically unsaturated monomer other than said aromatic dibasic acid and a catalyst. More particularly, the invention relates to a curable composition valuable as a dental adhesive or cement or as an undercoating agent for an adhesive or paint.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Curable compositions comprising an acrylic or methacrylic monomer such as methyl methacrylate, 2,2-bis(p-2'-hydroxy-3'-methacryloxypropoxyphenyl)propane or the like and a free-radical initiator have been proposed and used as dental adhesives or cements.
These conventional compositions, however, are still insufficient in the bonding force to enamel of teeth. Accordingly, when teeth are treated with these compositions, it is necessary to treat enamel of the teeth in advance with a strong acid and then conduct the bonding operation. Therefore, the tooth treatment becomes troublesome and enamel on the surface of a tooth is worn away by the acid treatment. It has been desired to eliminate these disadvantages involved in the conventional compositions.